It Feels So Good to be Bad
It Feels So Good To Be Bad is the villain song in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. It is sung by the film's villain Red and in terms of voice artists George Hearn and Ernest Borgnine. It shows the advantages and how good it is to be bad and is sung when Red recruits Carface but a reprise is sung later on in the film. Lyrics Regular version Red: Now I know you've been malicious Spiteful and a trifle vicious It's no secret that you cheated and you've lied And you've done some double dealing Scheming, swindling, and stealing You're an amateur, but heaven knows, you've tried Carface (spoken):I answered your ad didn't I? Money, power, stature, oh 100 brimstone Red (spoken):Good boy. And very soon you're efforts will be rewarded (resumes singing) You'll develop so much faster Now you're working with a master Who will help you cultivate your darker side You'll discover wicked ways you've never known before And you'll find that when you're really ROTTEN TO THE CORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It feels so good to be bad So delicious to be a despicable cad It's just so thrilling and so fulfilling To give somebody the worst time they've ever had It feels so good to be bad (spoken): Case in point (sung):Charlie doesn't know it, but he's in my power! He's gonna wish that he was never born! I promise you that by the sunset hour I'll have Gabriel's Horn! Carface (spoken):Boss why can't I get it for you? Red (sung): Cause you had your chance and you blew it I entrusted you to do it But you bungled it and threw your chance away It's a problem you created If the horn can't be located I'm not naming names, but SOMEONE HAS TO PAY! Carafce (spoken): Arrrggghhhhh! Try again boss Red (spoken):You'll never find it. Only angels can give it's heavenly tone Carface (spoken):But I'm an angel Red (spoken):Not any more. You work for me now. (resumes singing): Though you gave me cause to doubt you There's a loathsomeness about you That attracts me to you as a protégé And when you've learned every creepy crummy thing I know You'll taste the joy that comes when you're the LOWEST OF THE LOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It feels so good to be bad So delightful to be a deplorable cad It's so appealing to have the feeling That what you're doing gets trouble brewing And drives everybody MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've got my guarantee It feels so good to be bad So exciting Carface:So Inviting Red: So good to be bad! 'Reprise' Red: Make sure he doesn't disappoint me Carface: You got it boss Red: It's so, so stirring I feel like purring Carface: It's deeply pleasing to be the richest Both: So many will be so SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD Red: Three cheers for treachery It feels so good to be bad Brian Griffion vs. The Mummy Tomb of the Dragon Emperor version Megatron: Now I know you've been malicious Spiteful and a trifle vicious It's no secret that you killed and you've hunted And you've done some double dealing Scheming, planning, and leading You're an amateur, but heaven knows, you've tried Starscream (spoken):I answered your request didn't I? Eneregon, power, stature, cars full of crystals Tirek 1st, Megatron 2nd (spoken):Good boy. And very soon you're efforts will be rewarded (resumes singing) Tirek: You'll develop so much faster Now you're working with a master Who will help you cultivate your darker side You'll discover wicked ways you've never known before And you'll find that when you're really ROTTEN TO THE CORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megatron: It feels so good to be bad So delicious to be a despicable cad It's just so thrilling and so fulfilling To give somebody the worst time they've ever had It feels so good to be bad Tirek (spoken): Case in point Megatron (sung): Those eartlings don't know it, but they're in our grasp! They're gonna wish that they were never born! I promise you that by the sunset hour We'll killed them all! Starscream (spoken):Master why can't I kill them all? Megatron (sung): Cause you had your chance and you blew it I entrusted you to do it But you bungled it and threw your chance away It's a problem you created If the earthlings can't pay I'm not naming names, but SOMEONE HAS TO PAY! Starscream (spoken): Arrrggghhhhh! Try again master! Tirek (spoken):You'll never kill them all. It take a strong guy to do it! Starscream (spoken): But I'm strong Tirek (spoken): Not strong enough. You're only a runner-up. (resumes singing): Though you gave me cause to doubt you There's a loathsomeness about you That attracts me to you as a protégé And when you've learned every creepy crummy thing I know You'll taste the joy that comes when you're the LOWEST OF THE LOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megatron and Tirek: It feels so good to be bad So delightful to be a deplorable cad It's so appealing to have the feeling That what you're doing gets trouble brewing And drives everybody MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've got my guarantee It feels so good to be bad So exciting Starscream: So Inviting Megatron: So good to be bad! Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Villain Songs